Forever Yours
by KahneCrescent
Summary: Fifty sentences based on the relationship between Takuma and Senri. Fluff.


**A/N: **This is Kahne-chan, here with something new!

I wrote fluff! Isn't it cute? Well, you'll have to read it first before you decide....

Alot of these are based on random moments that popped into my head... my friends, and my family.... Alot of the inspiration for Teku-kun came from either my baby sister, or my BFFL, Nicole. Both of them are so predictably unpredictable.... I don't know what to do with them.... -shakes head- In front of both of them, _I'm_ the mature one. My sister just turned two, so I understand that. Nicole is sixteen.

That's alright! We wuvvles her anyway!

Anyway, on with the fluff!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Trinity Blood (darn, spoiler....) or any of the characters mentioned below. If I did, I'd be sitting back making money off it in stead of writing fanfics. Sorry. That's life.

xXx

_**Forever Yours**_

one  
.. s i m p l e ..

There was something about Senri's career that truly bothered Takuma; but when he confronted his lover about it, Senri only waved it off and laughed — there turned out to be a simple explanation for everything.

two  
.. p l a n s ..

Senri didn't know that Takuma had pushed the beds in their dorm room together until he arrived home from a photoshoot in Italy to find that a trail of rose petals had been laid out for him — and Takuma didn't know that Senri had been planning something to the same effect.

three  
.. f e a r ..

Takuma woke up in tears one afternoon after a terrible nightmare to find Senri missing; he searched the whole Moon Dormitory before he remembered that Senri was at a press conference with Rima.

four  
.. m o t h e r ..

Senri was afraid of what Takuma might think of his mother; and even though she _did_ give Takuma chills, he told her she was charming and kissed her hand, something that Senri couldn't thank him enough for.

five  
.. s t r a w b e r r y ..

Senri only liked certain flavours of Pocky... and strawberry wasn't one of them.

six  
.. c h e r r y ..

As such, Takuma would only eat certain flavours of ice cream, and cherry cheesecake _definitely_ wasn't one of them.

seven  
.. k r y p t o n i t e ..

"Every superhero has their Krypontonite," Takuma hissed in the middle of one of their infamous battles of words; and Senri paused for a moment because he wasn't exactly sure what that had to do with putting chocolate sauce on popcorn.

eight  
.. m i r r o r ..

Senri stared into the mirror, measuring his own imperfections with his eyes; and when Takuma wrapped his arms around that slim body and whispered, "Hey, Beautiful," Senri realized that he must have eye problems — Takuma would never lie to him.

nine  
.. q u i e t ..

Silence was perfect for them — they could lay in the darkness forever, just holding eachother close... until they realized they were missing class.

ten  
.. s i l v e r ..

Senri bought a silver locket for Takuma's birthday, and inside it was empty — the model couldn't find a picture of himself that he liked.

eleven  
.. w a t e r ..

Senri refused to go white water rafting for their anniversary.

twelve  
.. s u p p o r t ..

When Takuma decided to become an actor and follow in his parents' footsteps, Senri almost worried that he might follow _too_ closely... but was supportive nonetheless.

thirteen  
.. d i s t a n c e ..

Takuma wanted to know exactly how far one thousand _ri_ was; but neither of them ever really figured it out.

fourteen  
.. s i d e s ..

One day, Senri decided that he was getting a dog, no matter what the dormitory rules stated; and when he went head-to-head with his cousin, though he expected the blond to side with Kaname, Takuma agreed with his lover every step of the way.

fifteen  
.. r i d e r s ..

Neither Senri nor Takuma knew how to ride horses very well — and even still, a romantic sunset trail ride didn't seem like such a bad idea... cheesy, but not bad.

sixteen  
.. b e h i n d ..

Takuma's horse seemed to adore the way he chattered on and on to her; but Senri's was only interested in the grass at his feet.

seventeen  
.. c a m p i n g ..

"I will never believe you when you tell me something will be fun again," Senri muttered to Takuma as they sat inside the tent, freezing while the hail beat down on them from above.

eighteen  
.. f u n ..

He had fun anyway.

nineteen  
.. f r o s t b i t e ..

Takuma refused to put on his mittens — he couldn't make proper snowballs with them on — and Senri fought about the state of his lover's hands; after all, it just wouldn't do for a model to have a deformed boyfriend.

twenty  
.. b u n n y ..

Senri's favourite stuffed bunny was hot pink, and he only brought it out when he was alone — up until now, even Takuma hadn't seen it, and the laughing fit that left his lover's face a very striking cerise was exactly the reason why.

twenty-one  
.. f i r e f l i e s ..

Senri had only seen fireflies as little graphic lights added into his photos; so he was surprized and delighted to see a field full of them during a midnight picnic with Takuma.

twenty-two  
.. a r c h a n g e l ..

Takuma was like more like an angel to Senri than a vampire — he always stood by his side, and tried his best to protect him from harm; although the unmistakable luminous glow that always seemed to surround him was also a dead giveaway.

twenty-three  
.. n o b o d y ..

Takuma had inisisted that, compared to Senri, he was a nobody.

twenty-four  
.. p e r f e c t ..

It took Senri all of about ten seconds to come up with the response, "So you're perfect, then?"

twenty-five  
.. m u f f i n s ..

At the set of Senri's latest photoshoot, Takuma surprized him by showing up with a basket full of muffins; and even though the muffins weren't 'diet food', the other models agreed to help Senri finish the homemade treats, if not only to be nice to their partners beloved boyfriend.

twenty-six  
.. s e c r e t s ..

After three years, Senri finally decided to tell Takuma about the blood-sharing with his mother; and though he had expected Takuma to be angry, he didn't expect to feel more pain and guilt than relief.

twenty-seven  
.. o u r s ..

"Kaname and Yuuki's son is adorable," Takuma commented happily as they left the Kuran residence the night after the Kuran heir was born. "When are we getting one?"

twenty-eight  
.. n o t e ..

Takuma left immediately when Kaname sent him to eradicate a Level E Vampire, and left a note for Senri in sparkly pink gel pen — Senri was so angry that Takuma hadn't woken him to say good-bye that he burned the note and then moped for the next day and a half.

twenty-nine  
.. b u s t e d ..

Kaname caught his dear cousin doodling on the edge of a piece of lined paper, and had to comment that such provocative artwork was strictly banned in classes.

thirty  
.. s e r e n a d e ..

Everyone knew that it wasn't below Takuma to serenade his lover from outside their dorm window during their extensive fight periods; but no one would have expected to hear Senri's remarkably beautiful contralto in the middle of the night.

thirty-one  
.. d a r k n e s s ..

Takuma thought that Senri was the epitome of darkness — his mopey personality, and the everlasting frown — but Takuma loved him anyway.

thirty-two  
.. c o n t r a d i c t i o n s ..

Takuma wanted to go see a ballet, and Senri didn't — enough said.

thirty-three  
.. c o n t r a b a n d ..

Even though Senri insists that he doesn't like chocolate, he has a tray of brownies hidden underneath his bed — Takuma promised himself he would never tell.

thirty-four  
.. a n n o y i n g ..

Gummy bears very easily get stuck in Takuma's teeth.

thirty-five  
.. h e l p f u l ..

Senri is always there to help remove the pieces.

thirty-six  
.. t e a r s ..

Senri can't stand animal cruelty, so he nearly cried during a commercial where he was accompanied by several dogs who had very obviously been beaten.

thirty-seven  
.. p r o t e c t i v e ..

Rima made fun of him, but Takuma became instantly protective of his lover and friend; if that was how she was going to treat Senri in a time of need, then she was just going to have to leave, and fast.

thirty-eight  
.. r a g e ..

Senri had seen Takuma angry before, but never like that.

thirty-nine  
.. c o n c e n t r a t i o n ..

Takuma watches thrillers with wide eyes and one finger in his mouth; Senri can never break his lover's concentration for more than five and a half seconds.

forty  
.. d e n i a l ..

"This is stupid," Senri commented while watching a newly released vampire flick (no doubt written and directed by humans) with his lover wrapped in his arms. "We are _so_ not that messy."

forty-one  
.. o b s e s s i o n ..

When Takuma saw how beautiful the vampires in Trinity Blood, a new manga series he was reading, were, he started calling himself a Methuselah and speaking old English, talking about himself in the plural.

forty-two  
.. i n s u l t e d ..

When Takuma told Senri that he was Ion Fortuna and every inch a man, Senri asked him exactly how many inches he was missing.

forty-three  
.. a g a i n ..

They fought about that.

forty-five  
.. c o m f o r t ..

Takuma hated his job more than anything in the world, and most days he came home in tears; Senri could never figure out why, and Takuma wouldn't tell him, but he still offered all the comfort he could provide.

forty-six  
.. v a c a t i o n ..

After having fought about the most trivial matters for three hours straight, Takuma wondered if he and Senri shouldn't take a break for a while; and though it hurt, Senri agreed — in so many years they had hardly been apart from eachother, and perhaps a nice long vacation would do them some good.

forty-seven  
.. s o c k s ..

Senri found Takuma's favourite fuzzy, pink toesocks in his suitcase; but couldn't bring himself to return them — he wore them instead.

forty-eight  
.. c o n f l i c t i n g .. p a s s i o n s ..

"Should I hate you because you hurt me, or should I love you because you make me feel special?"

forty-nine  
.. m a g n e t s ..

They both realized that they fought more than anyone would have thought possible, what with Takuma's eccentric engery and Senri's silent demeanor; but neither of them could stand to hurt the other, and that pain — which ultimately brought them back together — was a mutual attraction between best friends and lovers, one that was so strong, that neither could they stand to be apart — they knew now that it was true that opposites really did attract.

fifty  
.. e t e r n i t y ..

After the idea of pacifism had finally been accomplished, about three and a half years after they began their relationship, Senri and Takuma finally decided to adopt their own child — a daughter named Yuuka — but this lead to yet another small quarrel — whose last name would she take?


End file.
